Quand Dulaque rencontre les Cillian
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Dulaque est très proche de sa future belle-fille Cassandra. Après qu'il eu un accident qui lui a fait oublié comment se servir correctement de la technologie du 21e siècle, elle l'a beaucoup soutenu. Ce jour-là, elle vient lui demander de l'accompagner chez ses parents afin qu'il leur serve de soutien. Mais tout ne se passera pas comme prévu dans les plans de la rouquine.


Quand Dulaque rencontre les Cillian...

Aujourd'hui est une bien belle journée qui s'annonce. Ayant enfin décidé de me départir de ce que cette chère Cassandra nomme mes vieux travers, je m'accorde quelques instants de tranquillité chez moi. Je me plonge dans une bande dessinée. C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent inventer comme histoires au 21 e siècle ! Si j'avais eu ça dans les mains à mon époque, je ne sais pas ce que j'en aurais fait. Ceci dit, cela m'aide à me détendre, à passer le temps, et ça, j'en ai à revendre vu mon immortalité. Et puis, comme c'est un cadeau de la part de la charmante compagne de mon fils, je ne peux pas ne pas le lire. Tout de même, c'est agréable de pouvoir associer le texte à une image, bien que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à savoir dans quel sens il faut lire certains livres, surtout quand il s'agit de Manga. Quelque chose sonne... Qu'est-ce que s'est ? L'alarme incendie ? Non, ce serait plus bruyant que ça et puis il y aurait sûrement une odeur de fumée. Le téléphone ? Non plus, le son est trop bref et lointain. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé ! C'est la porte d'entrée.

Je soupire, dépité de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Décidément, je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à toutes ces inventions modernes. Heureusement que j'ai les autres pour m'aider parce que sinon, je serais un peu dans la panade. Je me lève donc de mon confortable fauteuil et file ouvrir la porte. Le visage rayonnant de Cassandra apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je lui souris avant de l'inviter à entrer même si je trouve étrange de ne pas voir mon fils dans son sillage.

Elle me suit au salon et je la fais asseoir sur le sofa avant de lui proposer quelque chose à boire. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle vient ici, elle ne demande rien de compliqué, elle sait que depuis mon accident, je ne me remets que doucement à apprendre ce qui avait pris des siècles à mon cerveau pour le faire. Je lui serre donc son jus de pomme avant de m'asseoir face à elle pour l'interroger sur les raisons de sa venue. Elle m'explique que bientôt, elle va devoir présenter mon fils à ses parents, mais, elle n'est pas très rassurée par cette rencontre. Elle craint qu'ils ne se montrent trop rudes avec Galahad, et souhaite que je les accompagne afin d'être un soutient supplémentaire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, à vrai dire, je crains d'être plus un boulet qu'une aide. J'explique mon point de vue à la jeune femme et elle prend sa voix la plus douce pour me rassurer:

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de mes parents Lancelot. Il faut juste que tu leur montres que tu ne les laisseras pas te piétiner. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est écouter. Je ne te forcerais pas à intervenir et si je vois que tu es trop mal à l'aise, je demanderais à Eve de venir te chercher pour te ramener ici. Est-ce que cela te convient comme solution ?

\- C'est tout à fait convenable. Quand es-tu supposée aller les voir ?

\- La semaine prochaine. Je te téléphonerais pour confirmer la date.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? J'allais préparer le déjeuner. Hier, je suis enfin parvenu à préparer des spaghettis bolognaise convenables.

\- Tu veux que j'y goûte pour voir si ça vaut le coup que tu continus à prendre des cours de cuisine ?

\- Tout à fait. À moins que ... Tu as peut-être quelque chose de prévu ?

Elle semble réfléchir un instant avant de répondre qu'elle serait ravie de partager mon déjeuner. Ses collègues étant tous partis pour une mission avec mon fils, elle préfère ne pas rester seule. Je lui souris, enchanté puis nous nous rendons tous les deux à la cuisine, bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Elle s'occupe de sortir ce qu'il faut pour faire cuire les pâtes tandis que je vais en chercher, en plus de récupérer de quoi préparer la sauce. Une fois que je suis de retour, je lui donne la responsabilité de la cuisson de la viande tandis que je m'occupe des tomates. Il est aisé pour moi de les découper en rondelles bien qu'avant je n'étais pas très fan des poignards et des couteaux. Mais en réfléchissant bien, je me dis que c'est quand même moins laborieux que la fois où j'ai fait de même avec mon épée. Je me suis promis de ne plus jamais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Lorsque l'on arrive finalement au bout de la recette, la compagne de mon fils met la table tandis que j'apporte la casserole de pâtes afin de la mettre au centre pour pouvoir servir. Le temps passe plus vite que je ne le souhaite et bientôt, me voilà à nouveau seul dans mon immense demeure. Comme souvent à ces moments-là, je laisse mon esprit vagabonder et repense à ma vie passée. Cela me fait mal, mais je sais que je ne peux pas oublier toutes les choses terribles qui se sont produites alors. J'aimerais tant que les souvenirs de mon présent possèdent assez de puissance pour les recouvrir. Je souhaite de tout cœur que la rencontre avec les parents de Cassandra ne va pas rejoindre la liste de toutes ces plaies de ma vie d'avant. Mais, avec ce que je sais à leur sujet, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir concernant ce fait. Bon ... Assez de vivre dans un temps lointain !

Il faut que je trouve un truc à faire pour penser à autre chose. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de souffrance pour aujourd'hui. Je pourrais reprendre la lecture de ma BD, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. Comment occuper mon temps alors ? Je me poste à ma fenêtre et observe le paysage. Les rayons du soleil viennent doucement caresser mon visage, traversant le double vitrage de la paroi transparente. Cette belle météo, met du baume sur ma douleur et je me prépare pour sortir. Je ferme la porte à clef derrière moi puis la range dans la poche de mon manteau avant de diriger mes pas vers le parc qui ne se trouve pas très loin de chez moi. Je n'y suis même pas encore entré que j'entends déjà les rires des enfants qui s'amusent sur les toboggans, les petits murs d'escalade, les chevaux de plastiques montés sur de gros ressorts, les tourniquets et les balançoires. Cela me fait sourire et je les observe un instant avant de reprendre ma marche parmi les arbres composant cet espace vert. Inspirant l'air frais à plein poumon, je me sens déjà mieux.

Un peu d'exercice, c'est juste ce qu'il me fallait. Maintenant, je devrais peut-être rentrer. Le temps commence à se rafraîchir. Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, juste que, je pense que les gens des environs trouveraient étrange qu'un homme de mon âge reste dehors par un temps pareil sans tomber malade. Je tourne donc les talons pour retourner à la maison lorsque je suis percuté par quelque chose. Je me retrouve par terre et regarde ensuite autour de moi afin de voir ce qui a causé ma chute. Je balaye les environs des yeux et repère un petit garçon non loin de moi. Il est figé de stupeur tandis que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce gamin ? A-t-il perdu ses parents ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il est simplement effrayé que je ne me mette en colère contre lui parce qu'il m'a renversé ?

Je me relève avec précaution, sans dire un mot puis enlève la saleté de mon pantalon avant de m'adresser au garçon de la manière la plus douce possible:

\- Tu devrais regarder où tu vas petit. Cela t'éviterais de faire tomber des gens au passage.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur. J'ai perdu mon chien-guide et de fait, je ne peux savoir quand il y a quelqu'un sur mon passage.

\- Ton chien-guide ? Oh... Tu veux dire que tu es ...

\- Oui, je suis aveugle.

\- Je suis navré, j'aurais du m'en douter lorsque tu as foncé dans ma direction sans faire de geste pour m'éviter. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Quel genre de chien est-ce que tu as ? Comment se fait-il que tu l'aies perdu ?

\- C'est un labrador, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il est noir, du coup, je l'ai appelé Shadow. Quelque chose me l'a pris ...

\- Tu as prévenu tes parents ?

\- Non, j'étais chez mes voisins, ils me gardaient en absence de mes parents. Mon chien était dehors et quand je suis sorti pour le chercher, il avait disparu. Madame Cillian l'a cherché partout mais elle n'est pas parvenue à le retrouver.

Le petit fond alors en larmes, et mon cœur se serre de le voir ainsi, puis soudain, je réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Ses voisins s'appellent comme Cassandra ! Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse des parents de la compagne de mon fils ? Pour le savoir, il ne me reste qu'à poser la question à l'enfant. Je pose doucement une main sur son épaule et me met à sa hauteur avant de lui demander:

\- Quel est le prénom de tes voisins ? Est-ce que tu sais s'ils ont une fille ?

\- James et Cynthia. Et oui, ils ont une fille qui se nomme Cassandra. Vous les connaissez ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Monsieur et Madame Cillian, mais je connais bien Cassandra. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois tout seul ici ?

\- En fait ... Je me suis un peu perdu en cherchant mon chien.

\- Et tu ne peux pas retrouver ton chemin c'est ça ?

Il acquiesce tandis que je soupire de dépit. Décidément, les enfants d'aujourd'hui sont bien plus imprudents qu'à mon époque. Je frissonne à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il avait percuté quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça ce petit.

Il me vient alors une idée et lui demande:

\- Ils ne t'ont pas donné un moyen de les joindre par hasard ?

\- Si ! J'aurais dû y penser. Ils ont noté leur numéro en braille sur un carton.

Il fouille frénétiquement ses poches et fini par en tirer un petit rectangle. Je l'invite alors à me le "lire", tandis que je saisis le numéro sur mon téléphone portable. C'est plutôt pratique ces machins, et puis c'est beaucoup moins salissant et bruyant que les oiseaux messagers de mon époque. J'attends quelques instants avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse puis je place le téléphone près de l'oreille du garçon et active le haut-parleur pour entendre moi aussi. Une voix féminine dit:

\- Oui ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Madame Cillian ! C'est Jonathan. Je me suis perdu dans le parc en cherchant Shadow et un monsieur qui connaît Cassie a accepté d'appeler pour moi.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es tout seul dehors avec un inconnu ?!

\- Il ne m'a pas fait de mal Cynthia ! Je l'ai percuté en courant pour chercher mon chien.

\- Il est toujours avec toi ce monsieur ?

\- Oui. Il est juste à côté.

Une voix masculine prend alors le relais à l'autre bout du fil et il demande:

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment connaissez-vous ma fille ?

\- Je m'appelle Léonard Dulaque. Je suis certain que Cassandra vous a parlé de moi et de mon fils Jenkins. D'ailleurs elle m'a dit ce matin qu'ils sont censés vous rendre visite la semaine prochaine.

\- Vous êtes donc le père du petit-ami de Cassandra ?

\- Le terme compagnon conviendrait sans doute davantage. Mais oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Eh bien... Je ne m'attendais pas à vous parler dans de telles circonstances.

\- Moi non plus à vrai dire. Dites-moi, vous serait-il possible de venir chercher le garçon ? Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir et il ne faudrait pas qu'il tombe malade.

\- Je devrais être là dans quelques minutes. Je vais raccrocher. Surveillez-le bien.

La communication se coupe, je regarde le garçon et il me sourit. Je suppose qu'il a senti mes yeux sur lui. Nous cherchons un abri au cas où la pluie tomberait sans prévenir et restons là à attendre, en silence. Mon téléphone se met alors à sonner et la voix de Cassandra retenti:

\- Rebonjour. Mes parents m'ont appelée pour me dire que tu avais trouvé le fils de leurs voisins seul dans un parc. Ils veulent s'assurer que tu as dit la vérité et ils ont demandé que je vous rejoigne sur place. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner les coordonnées de votre position pour que je puisse paramétrer la porte ?

\- Je suis sûr que le jeune Jones a déjà remonté le signal de mon portable.

Quelques secondes plus tard, provenant d'une distance plus lointaine que la voix de Cassandra, j'entends celle d'Ezekiel qui dit:

\- Il a fini par saisir comment je fonctionne. Ce n'est pas trop tôt.

Cela me fait sourire puis Cassandra ajoute:

\- Je serais là avant même que tu ne puisses raccrocher et expliquer ce qu'il se passe à Jonathan.

Le coup de fil est rompu et juste après, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et salue Cassandra en même temps que le garçon, aidé par mon bras qui le guide, vient la voir à son tour. C'est alors, que, pendant qu'elle réconforte le gamin de la perte de son chien, je me souviens de quelque chose que j'ai lu il y a un jour ou deux dans le journal. De nombreuses disparitions d'animaux ont été constatés ces derniers temps, le plus fréquemment, ce sont des canidés qui disparaissent. Le point commun de toutes ces disparitions est justement ce parc. La dernière disparition s'est d'ailleurs produite non loin de là où nous sommes. Je chuchote mon idée à Cassandra, puis m'excuse auprès de l'enfant de devoir partir aussi vite, puis je m'en vais aussi vite que je le peux, dirigeant mes pas vers le dernier lieu de disparition.

En examinant l'endroit avec moult précautions, je découvre des traces appartenant à des créatures magiques, bien trop petites pour un œil humain normal. Mais, comme j'ai en ma possession l'un des détecteurs de magies mis au point par mon fils, je suis parvenu à les trouver. Il va falloir que je revienne avec du renfort. Ils semblent être tout un essaim, et ce serait imprudent, même pour moi, de m'aventurer seul dans un nid de créatures connues pour leur caractère bien trempé. Lorsque je retourne là où j'ai laissé Cassandra et le petit Jonathan, je trouve un mot écrit de la main de la jeune femme. Je soupire soulagé que le garçon soit rentré sain et sauf chez lui et j'appelle mon fils pour qu'il me programme une porte. Je dois à tout prix mettre les bibliothécaires au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans ce parc avant qu'un être humain ne s'ajoute à la liste des disparus. Lorsque je franchis la porte, mon visage grave, tel que je le vois dans un miroir non loin de l'entrée que j'ai empruntée, suscite de l'inquiétude chez tous les membres de l'équipe qui interrompent leurs activités pour me regarder. Je m'approche d'eux puis déclare:

\- J'ai un cas pour vous les jeunes. Des disparitions d'animaux ont été déclarées aux alentours du parc duquel je reviens et j'ai découvert, avec l'attirail que mon fils m'a confié, des traces de créatures magiques de très petite taille et qui ont fait leur nid au centre de l'endroit. Ces créatures adorent les animaux et ne sont en général pas agressives, mais si elles finissent par être découvertes par d'autres que vous, elles risquent de faire beaucoup de dégâts parmi les humains. Je pense qu'il doit également y avoir dans ce lieu, un objet qui les aurait attirées là.

\- Dans ce cas, je penses que nous ferions mieux de nous y rendre tout de suite. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Alors que les jeunes se mettent à débattre suite à la question posée par Ezekiel, je me creuse la tête afin de me rappeler ce que cette espèce à d'autres comme caractéristiques qui pourraient nous aider. Tout à ma réflexion, je ne remarque que tardivement la main de mon fils sur mon épaule et me tourne alors vers lui un peu confus.

\- Je suis désolé Galahad, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées ...

\- J'ai vu ça père. À quoi réfléchis tu si intensément ?

\- Aux créatures auxquelles nous avons affaire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important à leur sujet.

\- Peut-être qu'un peu de thé pourrait t'aider. Tu en veux une tasse ?

Je regarde un instant mon fils puis bondis sur mes pieds en criant:

\- Je me rappelle maintenant ! Ces créatures adorent le thé et ne se laissent pas approcher par des personnes de sexe masculin, à moins qu'ils soient aussi vieux que l'arbre dans lequel ils ont élus domicile, du moins dans les cas où ils sont installés dans un endroit confortablement.

\- Cela veut dire que tout le monde ne pourra pas venir monsieur Dulaque ?, demande Jake un peu irrité de se savoir écarté de la mission parce qu'il est un homme d'un âge normal, qui déteste le thé.

\- Je le crains monsieur Stone. Les seuls pouvant accomplir cette mission sont Cassandra, Eve, mon fils et moi. Vous allez devoir rester aussi tous les trois. J'en suis navré pour vous, mais vous devez retenir que ce n'est pas une punition, plutôt une façon de préserver vos vies.

Le trio baisse alors la tête, renonçant à la lutte, ils savent parfaitement que je ne changerais pas d'avis et quelques minutes plus tard, nous revoilà dans le parc.

Je les conduis à l'endroit où se trouve le nid et nous y entrons avec prudence, nous faufilant dans la brèche creusée dans l'arbre plusieurs fois centenaires. Eve ouvre la marche avec une lampe torche à faible éclairage, pour ne pas trop effrayer les créatures, tandis que mon fils et sa bien-aimée la suivent avec les sacs contenant les feuilles de thé. Moi, je ferme la marche, à la recherche des moindres mouvements suspects. Une fois arrivés au cœur de l'arbre, nous nous arrêtons et je prie les créatures de se montrer. Elles le font malgré leur crainte mais en sentant l'odeur des feuilles de thé que nous avons apporté, elles acceptent de discuter avec nous. Nous leur expliquons avec calme les conséquences de leur présence sur les habitants des alentours et elles sont peinées d'apprendre qu'elles ont causé des tourments à un enfant en lui prenant son chien. Elles n'ont pas fait de mal aux animaux, comme je m'y attendais, puis elles expliquent qu'il y a un artefact qui les empêche de quitter cet endroit.

Nous obtenons leur autorisation pour l'inspecter et mon fils parvient à déterminer où se trouve le problème avec cet objet. Il est recouvert d'un mélange de thé et de magie. Il sert à la fois d'appât, parce que des créatures comme celles-ci viennent chaque jour augmenter la taille de l'essaim, et de moyen de les garder piégées. En combinant les connaissances de Jenkins et de Cassandra, nous parvenons à neutraliser les pouvoirs de l'artefact. En remerciement pour notre aide, avant qu'elles ne repartent dans leur monde d'origines, les créatures renvoient tous les animaux chez eux à part Shadow qui m'est confiée. Une fois ressortis de l'arbre, il se referme derrière nous et on réalise que deux jours se sont écoulés depuis que nous avons quitté la bibliothèque. Nous nous dépêchons donc d'y retourner pour rassurer tout le monde puis Cassandra, mon fils, et moi, nous nous préparons pour aller rendre visite aux Cillian.

Je prends grand soin de Shadow afin de pouvoir la ramener à son petit maître. Le couple va partir avant moi et je les rejoindrais après avoir ramené le chien à Jonathan. Mais, pour l'heure, il faut que je rentre à la maison avec ma compagne à fourrure pour quelques jours. Jake est allé chercher de la nourriture pour chiens pour que je puisse la nourrir le temps de son séjour chez moi, en plus de me procurer une laisse, quelques jouets et de quoi ramasser les crottes. Cela me fera une expérience supplémentaire de la vie qu'à une personne lambda de cette époque moderne à laquelle je suis toujours si peu habitué.

Le jour tant attendu est finalement là, à heure dite, mon fils et sa bien-aimée partent chez les parents de cette dernière, tandis que je me rends chez leurs voisins avec Shadow. Je me retrouve devant une jolie petite demeure aux murs vanille avec de jolis volets en bois de chêne pour recouvrir les fenêtres la nuit. La chienne demeure silencieuse, je pense qu'elle a compris que je voulais surprendre ses propriétaires. Je monte les trois marches permettant l'accès à la porte et frappe trois fois contre la surface beige. Je cache l'animal derrière mes jambes puis la porte s'ouvre, et je suis face à face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui me demande:

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Léonard Dulaque. Je m'excuse de vous déranger à cette heure alors que vous n'allez probablement pas tarder à passer à table, mais je voudrais ...

Avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase, j'entends des pas précipités se diriger vers nous et une voix joyeuse s'exclame:

\- Monsieur Dulaque ! Je suis trop content que vous soyez venu me rendre visite !

\- Doucement petit. Tu vas te faire mal à courir aussi vite, dis-je tout en rattrapant le petit sur le point de se casser la figure en essayant de me rejoindre malgré son père qui barre l'accès.

Ce dernier me lance un regard suspicieux tandis que je me mets à la hauteur du garçon et dis:

\- J'ai une surprise pour toi Jonathan.

\- Ah bon ?

Je siffle le chien qui vient se coucher aux pieds du garçon et prend sa main pour la mettre dans la fourrure de l'animal. Le gamin, reconnaissant son chien, bondit pour passer ses mains autour de mon cou. Je ne sais pas comment il est parvenu à bien jauger la distance, j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'un coup de chance, et il m'embrasse sur les joues avant de dire:

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir ramené Shadow ! Je suis tellement content qu'elle n'ait rien.

\- Il n'y pas de quoi mon petit. Je t'avais promis que je retrouverais ton chien. C'est maintenant chose faite. La surprise t'a plu ?

\- Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup !

\- Tu feras plus attention à ton amie à l'avenir hum ?

\- Oui monsieur !

\- Très bien. Maintenant que je te l'ai ramenée, il faut que je me dépêche, je suis attendu ailleurs.

Le petit me remercie une dernière fois avant de retourner à l'intérieur, entraînant sa chienne derrière lui. Je me redresse pour faire face au père de Jonathan qui me propose d'entrer boire un verre, mais je décline l'invitation:

\- Il faut que je rejoigne mon fils et sa compagne chez les Cillian et je suis déjà en retard.

\- Une autre fois alors. Il semblerait que le petit vous aime bien.

Je souris, ravi d'entendre ça puis il ajoute:

\- Il aurait eu le cœur brisé si vous n'aviez pas retrouvé sa chienne.

\- J'en suis bien conscient. C'est pour cela que je l'ai cherchée avec soin un peu partout.

\- Merci encore d'avoir pris soin d'elle. Revenez nous rendre visite un de ces quatre.

\- Pas de problèmes. Après tout, je connais bien Cassandra. À ce que j'ai compris, c'est soit elle soit ses parents qui gardent Jonathan en votre absence ?

\- Oui c'est exact. Comment avez-vous connu Cassandra d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Je ne peux pas rester davantage. Ils vont se demander ce que je fabrique.

\- Eh bien, à bientôt peut-être.

Je lui serre la main puis descends les marches et après avoir entendu la porte se fermer derrière moi, je dirige mes pas vers la maison voisine. Je sens que maintenant, les choses vont se gâter. À peine arrivé à la porte, je sais que je n'ai pas tort, car j'entends des cris d'indignation se répercuter sur les murs. Sans attendre que quelqu'un ne m'autorise à entrer, je passe le seuil de la maison et arrive juste à temps pour intercepter la main de monsieur Cillian qui se dirigeait tout droit vers le visage de ma future belle-fille. Je me dresse de toute ma hauteur et lançant un regard noir au fameux James Cillian, je lui dis, la colère clairement perceptible dans ma voix:

\- Ne vous avisez pas de porter la main sur elle. Vous êtes peut-être son père, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de la frapper !

\- Qui êtes-vous pour entrer de cette façon chez les gens sans y être invité ? demande-t-il indigné.

Sans lâcher ma prise sur son poignet, je désigne Galahad du doigt et dis:

\- Je suis son père, et ils m'ont demandé de les rejoindre ici pour partager le dîner avec vous. Seulement, j'ai été un peu retardé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça lorsque j'ai passé la porte.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui avez aidé le petit Jonathan il y a quelques jours ?

\- Tout à fait madame Cillian. Cela aurait sûrement été un plaisir de vous rencontrer, si nous n'étions pas dans une telle situation.

\- Je peux parfaitement le concevoir monsieur Dulaque. Pourriez-vous lâcher mon mari maintenant ?

\- Oh ... Bien sûr. Veuillez m'excuser. Lorsque cela concerne Cassandra, j'ai tendance à m'emporter un peu, dis-je avec un petit sourire tout en poussant James plus loin de sa fille avant de le libérer.

Je me suis dit que ce serait plus sûr de l'écarter d'elle, au cas où il serait repris, malgré ma présence, d'une envie de cogner sa fille. Celle-ci d'ailleurs, me jette un regard reconnaissant avant de me faire la bise et de me souhaiter la bienvenue dans la maison où elle a grandi. Je ne suis que peu convaincu par l'air joyeux qu'elle affiche sur son visage, mais je ne dis rien et vais saluer mon fils, puis demande des explications sur ce qu'il s'est produit avant que je ne débarque sans prévenir.

Sans surprise, l'explication m'est donnée par Cynthia:

\- Mon mari a dit des choses fort peu aimables à l'encontre de votre fils. Ma fille s'est interposée pour prendre sa défense. Cela n'a pas plu à James, le ton a commencé à monter et puis, vous savez la suite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'étiez pas arrivé. Moi-même, je n'aurais rien pu faire pour arrêter mon homme. Lui parler ne sert à rien quand il est dans une telle fureur et je ne dispose pas de la force suffisante pour le stopper dans son élan comme vous venez de le faire.

Je me tourne vers mon fils pour lui demander:

\- Encore les commentaires habituels mon garçon ?

\- Oui. Je crois que cela n'arrêtera jamais père.

\- Hum ... Je pense que l'on ferait mieux de ne pas s'éterniser dans ce cas mes enfants.

Galahad me tire par la manche pour que je me rapproche de lui et me murmure à l'oreille:

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne solution. Il risque de croire qu'il a gagné et puis, Cynthia a mit tellement d'efforts dans la préparation du repas, on ne peut pas lui infliger ça.

\- J'imagine que tu n'as pas tort. Je vais leur laisser une dernière chance, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi qui me le demandes.

\- Je te remercie père. Viens t'asseoir avec nous.

\- C'est vrai que je serais plus à l'aise sur une chaise, dis-je en riant.

Je m'installe entre Cassandra et sa mère puis nous discutons calmement malgré les regards dégoûtés que jette James en direction du couple lorsqu'ils font montre de la moindre marque d'affection. Je serre les poings pour ne pas dire quelque chose pouvant encore empirer la situation. Mais, c'est compliqué pour moi. Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à saisir pourquoi, à toutes les époques que j'ai traversé, il y a toujours des préjugés sur tout, même dans les sociétés censées être plus ouvertes que toutes les autres. Soudain, une question de monsieur Cillian me sort de mes pensées:

\- Ta moitié est au moins au courant que tu risques de rendre ton dernier souffle avant lui malgré l'énorme différence d'âge entre vous ?

Je sens la tension se faire encore plus oppressante que tout à l'heure. Cette question est vraiment quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas ramener sur le tapis avec Cassandra. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que ses parents ne soient pas venus la voir à l'hôpital après son opération. Je me tourne vers elle et repère tout de suite le fait que des larmes lui monte aux yeux. Je fais signe à Galahad de l'emmener dehors pour qu'elle puisse prendre l'air et se détendre un peu. Une fois le duo sorti de la maison, je fais au mieux pour conserver mon calme. Je regarde les parents de la rouquine puis dis:

\- Maintenant, je vais vous parler. Vous allez m'écouter, parce que je ne me répéterais pas deux fois. James, vous avez poussé le bouchon trop loin avec cette question. Cassie a très mal vécu ce moment de sa vie où, alors qu'elle avait besoin de votre présence, vous n'étiez pas à ses côtés. Et vous ! Vous, la seule question qu'il faut éviter d'aborder, vous la posez ! C'est comme enfoncer un couteau dans une plaie à peine cicatrisée ! Vous n'avez donc aucune compassion pour votre propre enfant ?!

Le roux reste stoïque devant moi, tandis que sa femme me lance un regard interrogateur. Ce pourrait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été au courant de l'opération de sa fille alors que Galahad s'est chargé d'appeler ici ? Ou bien, y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre derrière tout cela ? La demande de Cynthia me met sur la voie de la vérité:

\- À quoi faites-vous allusion monsieur Dulaque ?

\- Le jour où nous avons failli perdre Cassandra suite à un énième évanouissement dû à sa tumeur, mon fils l'a conduite à l'hôpital. Elle a été prise en charge en urgence et nous nous sommes chargé de vous mettre au courant de la situation. Seulement, malgré l'appel, aucun de vous deux ne s'est montré et cela a fait beaucoup de peine à Cassandra.

\- Elle n'a plus sa tumeur alors ?

\- Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ?

\- Non. Je n'ai même jamais reçu d'appel de votre fils. J'aurais reconnu sa voix si je l'avais déjà entendu avant qu'il ne passe notre porte. Il a du ...

Elle se tourne alors vers son mari, réalisant ce qu'implique le fait qu'elle n'a pas décroché au moment où mon fils a voulu les joindre. James a un grand sourire sur le visage tandis que sa femme est verte de rage. Elle comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'a pas été aussi surpris qu'elle lorsque Cassandra a passé la porte avec mon fils. Il avait déjà entendu sa voix. Je sens que cela va mal se finir cette histoire ...

C'est ce moment précis que choisit le couple pour revenir. En voyant ses parents se regarder en chiens de faïence, la jeune femme se doute tout de suite qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et me demande des explications. Lorsqu'elle est au courant de tout, elle se met en colère contre son père, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état et cela se termine par le départ de James qui s'enfuit à grandes enjambées. Cela prend quelques minutes avant que toute la tension accumulée ne redescende et nous pouvons enfin profiter du dîner préparé par Cynthia. Celle-ci s'est excusée auprès de sa fille et de mon fils pour l'attitude de son mari et maintenant, la relation mère/fille repars sur des bases saines.

Je suis ravi de cette constatation et me dis que finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de rester malgré l'attitude de monsieur Cillian. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'un jour le père et la fille puissent se rabibocher, mais je crois que, pour le moment, c'est peine perdue. À la fin du repas, madame Cillian semble bien plus prête a accepter mon fils comme un membre de sa famille et nous repartons tous les trois le cœur bien plus léger, malgré l'incident avec monsieur Cillian. Je me demande ce que cela donnera quand on mettra le sujet du mariage sur le tapis ...


End file.
